


Things You Don't Know About Sebastian Moran

by Tortellini



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, Lists, Memories, Minor Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Minor Violence, POV Sebastian Moran, Soldiers, Violence, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Twenty five moments in the life of Sebastian Moran, professional sniper to the one and only James Moriarty.Oneshot/drabble





	Things You Don't Know About Sebastian Moran

  1. When he was little, he wanted with all his heart to be a soldier. 
  2. His favorite childhood toy were those little rubber soldiers that were about an inch high. He swears that when he was four or five he had more than a hundred of those little buggers. 
  3. Now all of them are buried in his mother's garden. Maybe one day he'll go back. 
  4. He's blonde. Scruffy blonde, mind you, but still. Because of this he hates blonde jokes with a passion. 
  5. He gets kicked out of the army. Unofficially, for being too violent. He doesn't like to talk about it much. 
  6. James Moriarty was getting beat up when the two of them first met. It's funny to think about it now--Jim is so powerful that if he wanted to "beat someone up" it could be done without batting an eye. 
  7. But Jim was nine. Sebastian was fourteen. 
  8. He has a lot of nicknames. Only Jim is allowed to call him Tiger, though. 
  9. His ringtone is "Eye of the Tiger", set for him by none other than Jim himself. He thought he was being clever, tch. 
  10. Sebastian tries to keep his body in the best shape possible. He doesn't smoke, rarely drinks. 
  11. He's allergic to peanuts. Once he ate them just to see what would happen. And after Jim called 911, he swore he'd kill him if he ever did that again. 
  12. He's the domestic one out of the two of them too. Cooks, when necessary cleans. He also takes care of Jim when he's sick: make sure he eats and sleeps (well at least eat, because Jim doesn't like to sleep). 
  13. He's smart too, for your information. Not like Jim or Sherlock Holmes though, but still. 
  14. Bodies freak him out. He won't dispose of them. Killing is fine, it's routine by now, but he just won't do anything more. 
  15. He can't dance. 
  16. He can however play the harmonica. 
  17. He likes to drive really fast. 
  18. Sebastian likes toothpicks to be in his mouth, just like Jim likes guns. For some reason it relaxes him. 
  19. He loved his parents. And he hoped they loved him too. 
  20. He likes dark songs on his phone. Oldies too. 
  21. Occassionally he'll find something from Jim--the latest was "Scream", by Usher. It makes him smile. 
  22. Sebastian Moran remembers vaguely when he used to have a conscience. But part of it died with each person he's killed. He doesn't regret it. 
  23. If he had known Jim was going to kill himself up on that roof with Holmes... He would've done whatever he had to do to stop it. But he didn't... he couldn't have known... And he doesn't even know where his best friend's body is to say goodbye..
  24. Now, only he is left. 
  25. Jim is still looking out for his tiger though. He just can't be with him (yet). But he's closer than you might actually think. 




End file.
